I'm leaving
by jiminiekookie
Summary: When Jungkook sees no other way but to leave and Jimin must convince him otherwise


"Hyung, I have something to tell you." Jungkook says, his voice sounded cracked and soared.

Jimin was ready to make a remark on how his dongsaeng had miraculously called him hyung when he saw the puffed eyes and red nose on the other's face.

"Kookie, were you crying?" He asked, touching the tip of his finger to the corner of the younger's eye, collecting a single drop.

"No." Jungkook answered; even though he knew his vague attempt to hide the truth wouldn't fool his hyung.

"Yes, you were, quit lying to me." Jimin sounded much serious then he normally would, a look of worry in his eyes.

"As I said, I'm leaving." Jungkook looked down almost as if he was embarrassed of his words.

"You're leaving to where?" Jimin furrowed his eyebrows not quite understanding what was that all about.

"I'm... leaving the band." Jungkook bit his lip in frustration avoiding any eye contact with the other.

"What?! Why the hell would you do that?!" The older one said choking on his surprise.

Jungkook kept quiet, he wasn't sure why again he came to his hyung with the most stupid of conversations and expected the other to understand, but he was seriously afraid of something and Jimin was the only one he could tell his problem to.

"You want to go after your own career?" Jimin tested a theory. "But then again, isn't too early for that?" He concluded and still no word from Jungkook.

"Are you too tired? Do want to be 'normal'? You don't like us anymore? Or are you sick of fame already? Do you want to follow another path? Or maybe is because of that new diet you were telling me about, I knew it would make you moody..." Jimin went on and on trying to find a reasonable explanation to his dongsaeng' sudden urge to leave them.

"I fell in love." Jungkook finally says, and is something not at all close to what Jimin had been yapping about.

"Oh...ok... but how being in love with someone makes you want to leave?" Jimin reassured trying to sound helpful, but something on the bottom of his stomach was pulling at him as he heard those words from the other. Jungkook still didn't present a logical explanation and he was starting to feel uneasy. I mean leaving the band just because of some girl he probably met not so long ago and fell stupidly in love for.

Jimin was as uncomfortable as it gets, thinking not only of the maddening reason for Jungkook to be wanting to leave the boys behind, but also on how and when did he had time to be falling in love without him knowing and with whom. He couldn't help feeling upset that his precious maknae had someone... someone other than him.

"You can't just leave the band for some girl, Jungkook!" He finally exploded, he had tried being nice and say things like 'you can still see her and be with us' or 'bring her with you wherever we go', but that just wasn't at any time what he wanted or was willing to put up with.

"Girl? Right, this girl of mine sounds a lot like you sometimes..." Jungkook said sounding annoyed.

"Do you really think this is worth it?" Jimin could care less what this girl sounded like. He was getting pissed with Jungkook's behavior.

"Always saying what I can or can't do..." Jungkook continued as if he didn't even hear what his hyung was saying and Jimin already knew this wasn't gonna end well.

"But I love this girl anyway." Jungkook concluded his thought making Jimin's blood boil, oh he so hated that girl already whoever she was!

"Who is she and what can she possibly have that I... that we cannot give you, Jungkook?" Jimin shouted grabbing the boy's chin and lifting his head up making him look at the elder in the eyes.

"It's not a girl you big, dumb idiot!" Jungkook simply stated. Jimin found himself even more confused and flustered, so what if is not a girl? Whatever, that still didn't justify his actions. He was getting ready to give him a piece of his mind when Jungkook sighed loudly like giving up.

"It's you, hyung, it's you..."

Jimin's mouth formed an O when realization finally hit him. Now he could actually understand all of it. Jungkook liked him and was afraid of the consequences so he thought leaving would be the best choice. He continued connecting the dots in his mind, putting himself into the other's position until his brain went back to his first thought...wait, he likes me, no, even better, he is in love with me, that's what he said right?

It was almost like he couldn't control it when a huge smile started forming on his lips; for the first time since this discussion had started he was devoid of any confusion and feeling a swirl of happiness taking over that previous pull on his stomach. He took the younger boy's face that was still held between his hands closer to his.

"I'm in love with you also, pabo." He chuckled. "Is not like you've never noticed that before right?" Jungkook's expression didn't seem surprised enough after that confession though, and Jimin's insecurity started rushing right back in.

"Or is that the problem, that I love you too?" Jimin asked almost afraid of the answer. He waited for some seconds and seeing that Jungkook still couldn't mutter a word he continued as honest as he could. "Because if it is, I see no problem really. I would never do anything without you wanting it; never tell anyone if it worries you. Never in a million years would hurt you or make you feel uneasy around me ever again. I'll do anything you want, whenever, wherever, forever. I love you, Jungkook, so much."

Jungkook feels his eyes sting and soon they become wet as he can't stop tears from rolling out. He swallows the lump that's been sitting in the back of his throat and while touching his forehead with Jimin's he lets all his worries sweep away.

"Then I guess I'm not leaving after all." He finally finds a smile on his lips.

"Of course you're not leaving, you can't! Never without me..." Jimin says and feels is only right to lock their long due confession with a kiss and observes while Jungkook closes his eyes when they touch and presses their lips further together in the most loving way possible, just like Jimin has always imagined.


End file.
